Shot Power
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Goten is kidnapped by a man named Keiteki and his powers are locked deep within himself. The Z-Fighters must collect the Dragonballs and give them to Keiteki or Goten will be taken from Earth and sold as a slave or killed.
1. Chapter 1: Taken Away

**Shot Power**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

…

**Storyline**

Goten is kidnapped and his powers are locked deep within himself. He has to escape or he will be taken from Earth and sold as a slave.

…

**Before You Read**

YES! Goten is seven. Duh. End of story. Well, that story. This is the beginning of a new one! I honestly should stop doing this.

Food is yummy, on with story.

**Chapter 1**

**Taken Away**

He guessed it was just for the celebration. Mom said that they were going to Bulma's to watch some Fireworks. Trunks was going to be there and he couldn't wait. Parties were always so much fun. They ate a lot of food and everyone laughed. They would have parties just because they wanted to! It was a time to get together and just hang out.

The family arrived after five. Gohan rang the doorbell. It was Trunks who answered the door. "Hey, everyone!" he gasped and let them in in. He punched Goten in the shoulder lightly as he entered. "How's it going, Goten?"

"I'm good, thanks," he said, taking off my shoes. "How about you?"

Trunks nodded. "Same."

He showed us inside when their coats were hung and their shoes were off. Goten's family sat down at a table but I stayed back to play with Trunks for a little while. He told me to dress in my gee so we could spar outside and I did without hesitation.

"Gohan. Me and Trunks are going out to play," he said to Gohan before we left. He said something about "Trunks and I" but Goten didn't listen; he was halfway out the door anyway.

…

Trunks was stronger but Goten was faster. Almost evenly matched in speed and strength. Goten would be faster if his hits didn't hurt so much. Trunks threw a right cross and Goten blocked with his left hand, kneeing him in the stomach while so. Trunks grabbed his shoulders and tossed him head first into the ground. Goten groaned and tried to get up but he stepped on my back to keep him down. "I win again, Goten."

Goten groaned again, but this time in defeat. "This isn't fair."

Trunks laughed and helped Goten to his feet. "Don't worry, Chibi. You'll beat me someday. Just not anytime soon."

Goten rolled his eyes. He could turn any compliment into an insult faster than a cheetah could run. Chibi was a nice touch, though.

"Let's go back. I bet you're hungry."

Goten nodded. "Of course! When am I not?"

"Like father, like son. You're brother's out of the ordinary, though." They both laughed. Eventually, they calmed down and there was a moment of silence before both boys whipped around and stared at the dirt road.

A lone figure stood, staring at them. Trunks and Goten looked at each other for a moment. "Do you feel that, Goten?" he asked.

"Yeah. He's strong." The lone figure lifted his arm to his face and a high-pitched sound was unleashed. Trunks and Goten screamed and covered their ears, each falling to their knees. "It hurts!" Goten yelled, although it was a useless statement as for, one, it was obvious, and two, no one could hear him.

Trunks managed to open one eye and just managed to dodge a punch. Goten wasn't so lucky and was sent flying into a tree.

Trunks looked at his friend, still covering his ears. He didn't know what to do, but he was soon occupied by another opponent. _That noise is so distracting,_ he whimpered in his head. _How can I fight _and_ block out the noise at the same time._

…

Meanwhile, back at the party, Gohan was wondering where the Destructive Duo was; food had been served and they still weren't back. He stood up, earning everyone's attention. "I'm gonna go look for Trunks and Goten," he said.

Two steps to the door, however, and some party members plugged their ears and screamed in pain; Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo.

Everyone stood up at once (save for those who were yelling) and tried to figure out what was wrong. "This is ridiculous! What is that sound?" Gohan shouted over the noise.

"It sounds like a whistle," Piccolo replied just as loud.

Vegeta looked around for a second when the sound stopped. "What the hell was that? Did someone pull out a dog whistle or something?"

Gohan jumped to his feet. "We better find the kids. They could be in trouble."

"Or responsible for what just happened," Vegeta muttered.

Goku blinked with innocent confusion. The next second, he was dead serious. "Gohan's right. They're in trouble. I can sense two Ki's."

Suddenly, the four fell back and plugged their ears again. Videl ran over to Gohan. "What is it? Is it that sound again?" Gohan didn't reply, unable to since he couldn't hear her over what he was hearing.

Bulma turned to the fighters who weren't unable to move. "Go find Trunks and Goten," she order and they were out in an instant.

…

The noise stopped long enough for Trunks to defend himself and for Goten to get back up again, assume a stance. Goten looked at the lone man in the center of the road and charged at him, full speed. "What was that? What did you just do?" he demanded.

The man brought his whistle back to his mouth and blew into it. Goten fell to the ground, screaming in sheer agony. Trunks reacted the same way. Trunks' opponent rested down beside him and pulled something shimmering from his belt. The clouds cleared from the sky and moonlight glinted off of the object.

The man stopped his whistle and both demi-Saiyans opened their eyes. Goten glanced back at Trunks and his enemy. The opponent brought the object down forcefully on his best friend. Goten screamed in pain, but a different kind. An emotional pain. "_Trunks_!"

Goten stood to aid his friend, but the man beat him to the punch and blew the whistle again. Goten screamed and fell to the ground. "No!" he screamed repeatedly. "No! No! _No_!"

Trunks' opponent approached Goten and brought (what Goten learned was) a knife to his neck. "You will tell us how to get the Dragonballs, or I will kill you." Goten stammered over his words, shaking his head. Tears flowed from his eyes and he ended up sobbing in the end. "I swear, you don't tell us where to find them and I will kill you."

The boy just sobbed. He was on the edge of death, his ears were ringing, his best friend was dead for all he knew, and he hadn't eaten supper yet. "Fine," the opponent said impatiently. "You'll die, just like your friend."

"Stop," said the man with the whistle. "He might be of use. Look at him."

The man with the knife looked at Goten. "Yeah? What about him?"

"He's a boy," the man continued. "He's that young and with a friend. Someone will be looking for him eventually. Someone who may know where the Dragonballs are."

The man with the knife thought about this for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right, K**eiteki."**

** "Of course I'm right," Keiteki said. "They'll find the dead one and they'll be wondering wear this one is. When we figure out who is looking for him, we can...negotiate a little something-something."**

** The man with the knife nodded. "Too bad we left all the supplies at the base. A little interrogation..."**

** "No, not with a boy. Not yet."**

** Goten felt little more relieved but he was still stressed and quite upset. "You'll come with us," said the man with the knife. "You'll behave like a good little boy or we'll have to punish you." Goten nodded quickly. "Good. Now, let's go." Keiteki began down the road. Goten took one last look at Trunks over his shoulder.**

** Nothing. Not the slightest warmth of Ki. **

** From what he felt, Trunks was dead.**

**…**

** Krillin raced around, trying to locate either boy or their attackers. Unfortunately, they lost the sense when they were halfway there. He could feel the Saiyans and the single Namek catching up. The group landed near where they last felt them which was in a forest, nearby a great field where a dirt road lead by.**

** They looked around, shouting Trunks and Goten's name. There was nothing. No sound or response.**

** The rest of the Z-Fighters arrived a few minutes later and helped search around for the lost children. There was nothing at first, but it was Vegeta who locked on to the first clue. He paused, expression of horror upon his face.**

** Everyone could feel the tension from the Prince and looked back at him. "W-what?" Krillin asked, unsure if he should've said anything. "What is it?"**

** Vegeta looked to his left where the field was and sprinted out of the forest. Everyone raced out after him and stopped dead in their tracks.**

** Before them was the Prince. And in his arms, his lifeless son.**

**…**

******After Notes**

** Terrible, I know. Why do I even have "Before You Read" and "After Notes" on my stories anyway? What am I gonna say? "Next time on "Shot Power"! If I say anything I'll give away the rest of the story so I'm just gonna announce useless questions until someone tells me to shut up!" No. I don't think so. Well, I do say this;**

** Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! These After Notes gotta be good for ****something...**


	2. Chapter 2: Found But Lost

**Shot Power**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

…

**Storyline**

Goten is kidnapped and his powers are locked deep within himself. He has to escape or he will be taken from Earth and sold as a slave.

…

**Before You Read**

Eh, yeah. Just posting the first two chapters so you don't have to wait. Yay!

On with story.

...man, I'm hungry.

…

**Chapter 2**

**Found But Lost**

Goten's head lay bowed. He was on his knees, his arms strapped in tough leather-like ropes. How could they bound a Saiyan? They had to have been alien to trap him and possibly kill Trunks.

...Trunks...

The name rang in the back of his mind. They killed Trunks. They blew a whistle and brought a knife to his chest. Would he fall same fate? Would they torture him? How would they kill him? Would his family bring the Dragonballs to the men or let him die?

Tears dripped down from his chin, onto the concrete floor between his knees. "I wanna go home," he whispered to himself. "I wanna go home. I wanna go home."

"Well, face it, kid," Keiteki growled. "You're here now. You'll be some use to us, whether they bring the stupid balls or not."

Goten looked at him. "W-what are you g-gonna do?" he asked.

Keiteki pressed a few buttons on the ship and smirked when the field they had attacked the children at appeared. Several people were scattered across the area. "If they don't give us the Dragonballs, you'll be sold as a slave. At least we get something out of your capture."

Goten's head dropped again. There was no easy way out. They only way out was if his family gave the Dragonballs to the man. They would just take the Dragonballs and keep their word...wouldn't they? What if they didn't? What would happen then?

Keiteki pressed a few buttons and a red light switched green. He laughed and everyone on the screen looked up. "I see there is quite a few of you," he said. Goten's eyes squeezed shut.

No what ifs, he told himself. Be brave.

…

Goku stared at the picture before him. Gohan was flabbergasted himself, but Goku remained still. He got to one knee and placed a hand on the Prince's shoulder. Vegeta held his son in his arms, unsure of his currently life state. He wasn't sure if he had been crying or just felt really sad, but it felt stupid yet comforting on the inside.

"I know how you feel, Vegeta," Goku said. "Don't worry, though." Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion, so Goku pointed a finger to what was in his arms. Vegeta glanced down at Trunks and watched as the boy's eyes opened.

"D-Dad...?"

Vegeta smiled. "Trunks!" He forced his smile to a mere smirk and grunted a chuckled. "Atta boy."

Trunks beamed and hugged his father. It was one of those moments Vegeta would let slip but not on a daily basis. Heck, it wasn't even annual! But Vegeta would let it go. He could tell his son was fighting through pain just to pull off the gesture.

Goku handed Trunks a Senzu Bean (Vegeta yelled at Goku for not thinking of it sooner) and Trunks was back in full function. He stood up and examined himself before blinking. "Oh, no! Goten!" he yelped. "Where is he? They didn't kill him, did they?"

"I see there is quite a few of you," said a voice from the sky. Everyone looked up.

It took Trunks a moment but he blinked and gasped, "_You_! He's the one that attacked us! _He_ has the whistle!"

Keiteki seemed to take up the whole screen. He was smirking-laughing, more like-and leaning closer into the screen. "You're supposed to be dead, little boy. And so would you're friend."

"Where's Goten?" someone demanded (although no one was sure who it was due to the large audience).

Keiteki stepped to the side so Goten was in view of the screen. He walked back and grasped Goten by the hair and pulled him closer to the screen. Goten whimpered but didn't do much else. He blinked and looked at the screen and sighed with relief. "Trunks! You're alive!"

"Goten!"

"Listen here," Keiteki hissed. "You better know what I'm talking about, or this boy is history. You give me the Dragonballs, and I give you the little boy."

Anyone who wasn't shocked was uncertain. "D-don't!" Goten pleaded, although he himself wasn't sure who he was addressing. He looked directly out the screen. "Don't give him the Dragonballs. Please!"

Keiteki tossed Goten back into the wall behind him. "If you do decide to give me the Dragonballs, you'll meet me in the Arctic area. Northern Village. ...and don't expect him to be in the same condition as I took him in. You have three hours."

The connection broke.

Nothing happened for a moment. Gohan fell to his knees. _The feeling of losing someone is indescribable..._a quote in his mind whispered. His brother, _his little brother_, was up, somewhere in the world, scared, alone without any clue of what was happening or of what was going to happen. And if Keiteki meant what he said...

Gohan shook his head and cleared the thoughts. He would have to save Goten. There was no ifs, ands, or buts. Goten had to be saved.

…

"W-what are you doing?" Goten asked as he was dragged down the hall in shackles and chains. There was no reply from the guards who were taking him down the hall. Goten glanced over the railing. It was a high drop for someone who couldn't fly. He couldn't see down far below, but he could hear cries and snaps and some other things he wished not to know about originate from there. He looked down at his shackles. "You're going to hurt me, aren't you?" he asked in his innocent voice. "In...intero...g-g-gate..."

"Interrogate," the guard corrected.

Goten nodded. "Yes."

The guard said nothing for a moment. "It's not interrogation. We have no questions to ask you."

"T-then what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing for now," said the guard. "But if we were to..._hurt_ you...the correct word would be torture."

"T-t-t-tort-t-t-ture?" he stammered. Would they really?

The guard sighed. "I didn't say we were going to torture you. It would be the correct word, however. For now, you'll be held in captivity until we hear from your family or from the Boss."

Goten thought about it for a moment. "Would it ever come to torture?" he asked.

There was a pause. "Maybe," he said. "More than likely."

Goten glanced at his shackles again. He wished he knew what likely meant in that sentence. He also wished he knew what interrogation and torture was, too...

…

They had already set off into seven different teams (after returning to tell what had happened in the field; Chi-Chi was distraught) and set off to find the Dragonballs. Trunks didn't really feeling like going, after being hurt, defeated, stabbed, and almost killed, but he knew he had to do it to save his best friend. And when he thought about it, his only friend.

He was used to being partnered with Goten for this sort of thing, but he was tagged with Krillin instead. He didn't mind it, but he did wish Goten was there. It wasn't like normal without him. They always looked for the Dragonballs together. He missed the old times already. And he would keep missing them if Goten died.

"Don't worry, Trunks," Krillin said as they flew towards their designated Dragonball. "Goten will be fine. Everything will be fine."

Trunks continued to think about what Keiteki said. "Goten isn't going to be fine," he muttered. "They'll hurt him."

Krillin frowned. "Don't try to think that way, Trunks. We'll get him back and everything will be the same again and we'll forget all about this."

"I sure hope so," Trunks whispered, downed. If they got the Dragonballs and they weren't human, would they wish for universal domination. Then nothing would be the same after, even if they did get Goten back.

…

An hour had passed and Goten was almost fast asleep. It was the dead of night and he was dead tired. He was about to pass out when the door swung open and startled him away. He brought his shackled fists to his chin with the sound of chains _clink-clink_ing bouncing off the walls.

Keiteki waltzed in and grabbed Goten by the bangs of his hair. "One hour. You should know where they are."

Goten gulped. "On their way here, I hope," he said, although he really didn't mean it. One half of him hoped that they decided to let him die and the other half hoped they would collect the Dragonballs to get him back. He wasn't sure what he wanted more. His eyes widened a bit. "Are you gonna t...tor...torture..."

Keiteki laughed. "Aren't you a bright one. Learning so quickly?" He leaned forward and smirked. "Yes. I am going to torture you."

Goten shivered and shook his head. "I don't like that word very much," he said. "It doesn't sound very nice."

"You're right," Keiteki chuckled. "It isn't."

**After Notes**

Oh, no! Still no use for the After Notes!

Loved it, hate it, wanna read it again? Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.


	3. Chapter 3: Go Home

**Shot Power**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

…

**Storyline**

Goten is kidnapped by Keiteki. The Z-Fighters must bring the Dragonballs to Keiteki in three hours or Goten will be taken from Earth and sold as a slave or killed.

…

**Before You Read**

Decibels (you'll need to know this):

90 Decibels = about a Train Whistle

125 Decibels = so loud, it is painful

140 Decibels = a gun shot

190 Decibels = short term exposure may cause deafness

Did you know one-third of the total power of a 75-piece orchestra comes from the bass drum? I think that is such a cool fact!

On with story.

…

**Chapter 3**

**Go Home**

The chained him to the wall. Goten couldn't move at all. He couldn't explain how scared he was. The chains rattled as he struggled against them. Keiteki watched Goten squirm for a moment until Goten finally settled down and stared Keiteki in the eye.

"We'll start slow, shall we?" he asked. Goten just stared at him.

Keiteki pulled something from his pocket, brought to his mouth, and blew. A high-pitched noise pierced the air and Goten screamed. "Make it stop! _Make it stop!_" he begged. He struggled, trying to plug his ears to block the sound but his arms were tied to the wall, making it impossible to block any sound from his ears. The whistling came to a silence and Goten's chin dropped to his chest. He moaned, a sign he was alive and conscious.

"Was that painful?" Keiteki asked tauntingly. "It probably was. It may sound like 90 decibels to a normal human, but to any Saiyan, it sounds like 190 decibels."

Goten had no idea what the decibels thing was, but Keiteki knew what he was Saiyan and that was bad. "W-why are you doing this?" Goten asked, trying to clear his head from the loud, painful, high-pitched noise.

Keiteki shrugged. "Do I need a reason?"

"Y-you're torturing me for _fun_?" He choked. He would hate to know what Keiteki would do if he was really mad.

Keiteki shrugged again and brought the whistle to his mouth. Goten squeezed his eyes shut. Keiteki blew the whistle and Goten unleashed a screech of agony mixed with a few sobs. Where were his friends? Why were they there yet?

…

Trunks looked like he was about to cry. Tien was the one to notice. "Trunks? Are you...okay?" Trunks shook his head and gulped not but air.

"...He's...hurt..." he whispered. "I can...feel it."

Everyone looked at each other, exchanging worried glances. He shivered and brought his arms up to warm himself. "Let's go to the Arctic now," Gohan said, looking as though he was thinking the same thing. "It's been almost two hours. If we don't get there soon..." his voice trailed off.

Everyone agreed and set off into the air. Trunks remained behind for a moment. If he went, would he get hurt again? "You coming?" Krillin yelled from the sky. Trunks looked up...then nodded and flew off after the rest.

…

Goten cried and cried, alone in his cell. Bound in cold chains and isolated from his friends, tortured and beaten. Defeated.

Why hadn't they come? Why hadn't they appeared? Why had this happened?

He laid on his side, bringing his tied fists to his chin and sobbed. Hot tears dipped down the side of cheeks. A heavily bleeding cut on the back of his hand told how he tried to break free but he slammed his fist against the rocky brick wall.

Goten screamed something he was told to never say at Keiteki; "You don't know what love is!" Keiteki stopped his whistle and Goten immediately knew he was in trouble. Keiteki muttered something to the guards and left the room. Each guard looked at each other before glaring at Goten and releasing him. He thought he was to be sent back to his cell, but...

He brushed his cheek and cringed when his finger grazed across a wound. His whole body was covered in these wounds. It hurt so much. It was bubbling up inside; physical pain, emotional pain, mental pain...it hurt so much. He had never wished for death this much before. He wanted it all to end...

Goten tossed his head back and released a anguishing scream before breaking into another sobbing fit. He tried to relieve himself with memories, good memories he would have with everyone before this whole thing happened. Between his life-and-death battles. Between the rough times.

He was never the strongest of the group. If anything, he was the weakest. He felt as though he was nothing without Trunks. Without anyone to help him in his battles, he would've been dead a long time ago. And now, here he was. Trapped. In danger. And everyone was trying to save him.

And give away the world in the process.

He glanced up at Keiteki who had entered the room while Goten was in the midst of his thoughts. Tears burned down his cheeks. "Please," he begged. "Please just take me and leave this planet and my friends alone."

Keiteki said nothing for a moment. "W-why?" he asked.

Goten bowed his head. "I should have died a long time ago," he replied. "Please, do what you want with me, but leave my friends and Earth alone."

A moment of silence passed through the room. Goten wasn't sure what to expect; a laugh for such foolishness? More pain? "Is that what love is?" Keiteki questioned finally.

Goten looked up at Keiteki. "W-What?"

"Is that what love is?" he repeated. "Sacrificing everything for one person?"

The young demi-Saiyan glanced down. "Love is caring for someone. You want to be with that person forever, but you have to make choices that are best for them. It's choosing for them the best and making sure they happy and comfortable. Even if that choice is leaving them and casting yourself to hell."

Keiteki stared at Goten for a moment. "Is that what you're doing? Leaving your friends and hurting yourself so they can live in peace and freedom?"

"Yes."

The man thought about this for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He was sure Goten was doubting his decision, wishing he had never said anything, but he nodded.

"Yes."

Keiteki was quiet for another moment, then said, "Even if they were out there already, with the Dragonballs and everything and you're just one step away from freedom, would you still want this?"

Silence.

"Yes."

…

Keiteki stared into the screen. They were ready to give the Dragonballs and were just waiting for a reply. Keiteki was stuck with a decision; to take the wish or to take the boy. Would he fulfill the boy's wishes and just leave or would he go against them and take the wish?

He tapped his fingertips against the control board. Then, he leaned closer and examined the group of people waiting for the boy. One of them was the boy's friend, whom he assumed to be dead.

_He has a family,_ a voice said in his head. _He wants to go home and play with his friends and be with them. But he wants to give up everything for them to be happy and for the world to be saved. He wants them to be safe._

Keiteki looked back at the group of people on the screen. One was pacing back and forth. He was obviously related to the boy. Brother, perhaps. Many others looked more like his father's friends then Goten's own.

The friend was clutching his stomach, his shoulder's shaking. Was he...crying? Would these people sacrifice their lives just to spend five minutes with the prisoner?

_Goten_, the voice rang again. _His name is Goten. He isn't your slave until you take up on his offer and leave. But do you really want that? Does _he_ really want that? Does anyone want that? Will you ease the boy's mind and take him? Make him feel he had done the right thing, or give him back and take the wish and make him feel he failed?_

Keiteki sighed. Before, it wasn't so hard. His plan was to take both the wish and the boy. He would've taken up on that, had he not spoken to the boy about..._love_.

_This "love" is crap. Don't listen to it. He's trying to change your mind so he can escape,_ another voice argued. _You aren't going to fall for _that_, are you? Why would you? Take the wish and the boy. Make them suffer._

Keiteki shook his head. It suddenly didn't feel right, taking both. He had to choose one or the other.

_Or maybe neither,_ the kinder voice whispered.

_That's stupid! Take them both,_ the tormentor of his mind hissed.

He shook his head. He knew what to do. Keiteki returned to Goten's cell and knelt down beside him. "Would you like to say goodbye?" he asked.

Goten stared at the ground for a moment. "N...no," he said. "That would only make things harder. Just leave here and I won't look back. Don't tell them anything. Just leave."

Keiteki stared at Goten for a moment. "If I take you, I know I will regret it."

"If I let you have the wish, I know I will regret it," Goten whispered.

Keiteki was quiet for a moment. Then he did something Goten hadn't expected Keiteki to do. He smiled. "W-why are you smiling?" Goten asked.

"You remind me of my son," Keiteki replied.

…

Trunks couldn't think straight. What was going on in there? What was taking so long? He couldn't think of any reasonable explanation and the worst-case scenarios just wouldn't go away.

It wasn't long before the base door opened. Everyone jumped into a stance, save for Trunks who just stood up. Keiteki and Goten walked out the double doors. Trunks gasped and ran forward. "Goten!" he cried.

Goten beamed. "Trunks!" He raced over to his best friend and tackled him to the ground. Both boys broke into more sobs and held onto each other. Gohan cautiously raced over and scooped his brother into a big hug.

Trunks laughed and watched Gohan and Goten play a little bit before Goten jumped from Gohan's arms and bolted into his father's. "_Daddy_!" he sobbed, clinging onto him like never before. Goku embraced his son in a great hug and held him closely. He approached Keiteki, with Goten still in hold. "Do you want the Dragonballs now?"

Keiteki thought about it. "No," he said. "I've changed my mind."

"Huh?" Everyone (save Goten) chorused.

"I'm sorry to have caused trouble. I never knew such a small boy had such a big heart. Very loyal. You should be proud."

Goku smiled. "I am," he replied. "Thank you."

Keiteki smiled, turned, and began back into the fortress. "Wait!" Goten insisted, jumping from his father's grasp and ran up to Keiteki. "Thank you."

Keiteki turned and patted Goten on the head. "No," he said. "Thank you."

He turned and he was gone. The spaceship faded into the Arctic mist and it was all over.

Goten sighed, then collapsed to his knees. "What a crazy day," he muttered.

Trunks walked over to his best friend a popped a Senzu Bean in his mouth. "And here I was, hoping for a fight. You never put up a decent one."

Vegeta laughed. "Then you might want to take on someone stronger. Like me, par-say?"

Trunks stiffened up. "On second thought, I think I'm better stuck with you."

Everyone broke into laughter. "C'mon, guys. Let's go home."

…

Keiteki watched from far above. The crushed whistle laid by his hand which pressed firmly against the control panel. "You could've made some decent money from a Saiyan slave," said a man from behind him.

Keiteki shook his head. "What's more; money or conscious?"

"You think it's so easy to let so much money go? You're crazy," The man growled.

"Think what you will," Keiteki said. "But that was my decision to make. Not yours."

The man scowled and turned away. "What were you even going to wish for anyway?" Keiteki said nothing. He picked up a picture and brushed a finger against the woman and the boy. "Certainly not for them back. They chose to die."

Keiteki smiled sadly. "And that's why I chose not to take the wish or the boy," he said. He turned around on his chair and stood. "Plot a course for home. I'm sure you would like to see your family again, yourself?" The man stiffened. "You're such a hypocrite, Nin." he chuckled and headed out the door.

Nin followed. "So...wanna hit Venus on our way back for some coffee?"

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

What a crappy story. I think I'm gonna do another version of this story because it sucks so much. NO FIGHTING AT ALL! I'm doing "Shot Power" again. This sucks.

But what doesn't suck is that I found a reason to have "Before You Read"s and "After Notes". It can be used as a side story. My adventures I have while writing this story. Weird, huh? I guess that's the Side Story of this one; aK can't figure out what "Before You Read"s and "After Notes" are for!

Anyways...

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Hit the review button and let me know!


End file.
